totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Garacaius
Garacaius was the ruler of Darien, who left the world in the hands of his four children, and started a new kingdom elsewhere called Creon. Garacaius was found by a foul mouthed fisherman named Pesco when he was a baby, someone having left him out in the wild, with nothing but a strange pouch tied around his leg. The fisherman threw away the pouch, and took the baby with him, unable to afford to raise yet another child, and handed him over to members of a Leimar family to raise. According to the The Chronicles of Darien, on the fifth day of the sixth month of the sixteenth year in the Fifth Millennium, Garacaius passed the final examinations at the famed Ugarit Academy. For his required extracurricular subject, he did something seen as most scandalous, and published a paper on Mana, and the role of magic in the natural world. This caused many potential employers to reject him. After learning from family members of the fisherman that found him, Garacaius returned to that village, and found Pesco. Having nowhere else to go, he lived with him, and fished with him. At that time all Darien craft had a shallow draft. Garacaius built a boat with a revolutionary new design featuring a deeper draft. This allowed it the use of a sail. This allowed them to gather far more fish than anyone else, going farther out than anyone else was able to. While staggering home drunk one night, Pesco fell into some water, and died. Garacaius then sailed away. He came to the island of Irgiron, an important trading center located right in the center of Darien. He showed them his new boat, and was soon commanding a fleet of them, becoming quite wealthy through trade. His wealth allowed him to build a large house and within it what was said to be the largest library in Darien. He began making voyages, exploring long lost lands, and finding all manner of extraordinary things, among others the five lost heirlooms of the Kandra civilization. On one such expedition, to the lands of Zhon, he'd return with a beautiful woman of dark haired with a dark complexion. He'd find the world had erupted into war. The Great Civil War of Darien began in Taros, the clans of Lemar and Balistan were in the middle of one of their usual conflicts when house Ontinor got involved, Ontinor was connected to house Aidenfel of Aramon, where the house Buriash got involved too, as to aquire some estates and so on, the conflict grew larger and larger, facilitated by the new ships designed by Garacaius. Garacaius wanted to stay out of the conflict alltogather but that proved to be impossible. A month afther his return, pirates raided his trading center on the island of Caora, a number of islanders were slain. Garacaius led a small army of volonteers in a expedition, but in doing so he got involved in disputes with numerous armed factions. The great civil war lasted for eight years. For the first five yeart though it was not a war in a traditional sense, but a series of samll skirmishes- short periods of peace would abruptly end in clashes which would subside a swiftly as they started. However, with the birth of Veruna near the end of the fifth year, things changed. A lot of independent factions, tribes and noble houses coalesced into four sides, three of which wanted to continue fighting until the bitter end, whilst the fourth one, a federation of island city-states, wanted immediate peace and a diplomatic solution to the dissagreements. This pacifistic attitude was not surprising as the island cityes were right in the middle of the conflict. Garacaius was eventually elected to lead the island federation which took on the name - Veruna, an ancient Kandran word simbolising a great respect for truth. Category: Total Annihilation Kingdoms